


Shotgun

by april_zephyr (April_Zephyr)



Category: The Boondocks
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Declarations Of Love, Drinking & Talking, F/M, Fluffy Ending, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Jazmine isn't naïve, Racist Language, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 10:36:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6113899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/April_Zephyr/pseuds/april_zephyr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a typical summers day, the sun was unbearably hot and Woodcrest was going through one of it’s many heat waves. Jazmine didn’t really care about being covered in sweat as it was pretty much unavoidable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shotgun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZoudiazZoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoudiazZoe/gifts).



> I wanted to try writing for this fandom and it was a lot harder than I expected. The picture used in the story is how I sort of imagine how Jazmine would look if she was a real person.
> 
> This is for my amazing friend @ZoudiazZoe.

[](http://s153.photobucket.com/user/pluff39/media/IMG_8379_zps9cns1sv0.png.html)

** Chapter One **

It was a typical summers day, the sun was unbearably hot and Woodcrest was going through one of it’s many heat waves. Jazmine didn’t really care about being covered in sweat as it was pretty much unavoidable. She rubbed her forehead with the back of her hand in hopes of getting rid of the sweat that was collecting and threatening to slide down her face. She grinned brightly as he finally repaired the fan.  
“Thanks for the help sweetie.” Tom smiled, feeling the cool air hit his face.

“I don’t understand why you couldn’t have just called the repairman.” Jazmine frowned. She knew that her father liked to save money, but even she had to admit that this was a bit extreme.

“Why would I call a repairman when I have you?” Tom snorted.

“I don’t know. Maybe because it’s way too hot for me to be doing anything other than lying on my back.” Jazmine complained.

“Whatever happened to my cute little daughter.” Tom frowned, making Jazmine smile at the statement.

“She’s still here. Just a good few inches taller.” Jazmine laughed, hugging her father.

“So I’m not going to have to deal with any more incidents with you and the Freeman family, right?.” Her father asked, “I don’t know how I feel about Huey’s influence on you.”

“I haven’t gotten into any trouble lately. I’m telling you trouble likes to follow the Freeman family around.” Jazmine smiled, “I think you should be happy that Huey’s been around because I now know how to defend myself.”

“As long as you don’t shoot anyone.” Tom sighed, “And make sure you keep that Riley out of jail. That boy picks fights with everyone.”

“Riley is Huey’s job.” Jazmine argued, “I don’t even want to think about all the trouble he gets into.”

“You know that Riley has a crush on you. Maybe you should use that to your advantage.” Tom Dubois sighed, “I’ll most likely see you tomorrow, please behave.”

“What do you take me for?” Jazmine frowned, folding her arms over her chest.

“A young woman that has this knack for getting into trouble.” Tom teased, kissing his daughter’s temple.

“I love you too dad.” Jazmine laughed, hugging her father.

“Love you too kid.” Tom smiled.

She sighed in the mirror, after finishing with the fan she decided that it was time for another shower. The young woman would have preferred to wear something that covered more skin, but the heat just made it uncomfortable. So here she was wearing a white lace bralet and black high waisted shorts.  
“What the hell are you wearing?” Riley sighed, entering her room.

“What does it look like I’m wearing?” Jazmine snorted.

“Layers. Far too many layers for a heat wave.” Riley whined, rubbing his face against the crook of Jazmine’s neck. One thing Jazmine never understood was why Riley never stayed at his own house during heat waves because his A.C was amazing.

“I was right. The heat does make people crazy.” Jazmine groaned, shoving the male away from her. Riley frowned, instantly moving to lie down on her bed.

“It’s hot.” Riley complained

“If you really need to take a shower.” Jazmine sighed, nodding her head to where the bathroom was.

“Thanks.” Riley grinned smugly.

“And please put a shirt on when you’re done. I don’t want my house looking like a scene out of a porno.” Jazmine smiled.

“Jazz.” Another voice whined, dragging herself to her room. Cindy looked completely exhausted, her blonde locks were plastered to her face and just noticing her drag her feet towards Jazmine made the young woman want to walk over to her instead.

“Is everyone coming to my house?” Jazmine asked curiously as Cindy attached herself to her body and cried pitifully.

“Why’s it so hot? I can’t deal with this.” Cindy sobbed.

“I don’t think hugging me helps.” Jazmine laughed, rubbing her back soothingly.

“Is Riley here yet?” Cindy questioned curiously.

“Is there something that the two of you are keeping from me?” Jazmine sighed, she had a nagging feeling in the back of her mind that her two friends were doing something she wasn’t aware of and she sure as hell hoped they weren’t banging.

“You ‘member that gang that came from NYC?” Cindy asked sheepishly.

“What about them?” Jazmine frowned, of course she remembered them. The group thought that they could suddenly charge into their city and take ownership of their turf.

“Well the boss wants to see you.” Cindy answered flatly.

“And why would he want to do that?” Jazmine asked, rolling her eyes at the thought of the male. The last time she had seen Michael Caesar, the male tried to get with her.

“He wants to make an alliance or some shit.” Cindy grinned.

“Have you been talking to them? I thought you didn’t like Michael.” Jazmine frowned

“Well, his gang got taken over. You’ll probably like this nigga.” Riley grinned, as he came out of the bathroom. The male looked fresh and didn’t seem to be as affected by the heat as he was before.

“Okay. So where does this guy want us to meet?” Jazmine groaned, she always hated when Riley used racial slurs.

“He wants us to head to Jungle.” Riley answered, cringing slightly of the idea of having to go to Jungle again.

“Isn’t that an afro-centric club?” Jazmine snorted, she wasn’t entirely comfortable with the club because she didn’t seem to fit in.

“Dubois, we know you mixed girl.” Cindy giggled, it was surprising that the white girl seemed to fit more in the afro-centric club.

“I’m not complaining. But you know how they act when I go there.” Jazmine frowned.

“It’s all in yo head.” Riley laughed. Of course the younger male would say something like that. He was trying to get her to go there in the first place.

“Riley, can we stop this already and go to Jungle to get wasted and shit.” Cindy laughed.

“Sure, whatever. You best be wearing what you’re wearing now.” Riley stated, looking at Jazmine. The male looked like as if he was almost leering at her and the young woman held in the temptation to use her hands to cover up.

“Fine.” Jazmine agreed, she wasn’t really in the mood to change into something else. Like Riley said earlier, it was too hot.

“Nah girl. You have to make an effort.” Cindy sighed, “I’m going to help you look like sex.”

“I’m guessing you want me to be naked?” Jazmine grinned.

“Shut up.” Cindy moaned.

“Fine.” Jazmine laughed, she wouldn’t trade her two friends for the world. Riley and Cindy may have been the main cause of most of their disputes, but she loved them to death.

It was weird to have her friend put make up on her. Jazmine wasn’t the type of girl to wear make up unless she was going on a date or trying to impress someone. The blonde decided on giving Jazmine the smoky eyed look with dark red lips. The young woman had to admit that she liked the look.

“Are you trying to impress the guy or are you trying to make him jump my bones?” Jazmine asked curiously as she stared at her face. It looked pretty damn amazing.

“It wouldn’t hurt to get laid every once in awhile.” Cindy smiled, “But damn your ass looks amazing in those pants.”

Jungle was busy, the club was always crowded and Jazmine wasn’t surprised. This seemed to be one of the main clubs in Woodcrest. This was also the club where Jazmine had sex for the first time. Jungle would always have a special place in her heart. Her first sexual experience was awful, but at the time she was glad to have finally lost her V-Card.  
“Okay. So that’s the guy you need to holla at.” Cindy told Jazmine, pointing directly at the bar.

“Oh hell no. You guys set me up.” Jazmine frowned, making her way to the bar. She couldn’t believe that her friends would do this to her. They were the only ones that knew about her fall out.

“We told you that you were going to be meeting the boss.” Riley snorted.

“Yes. I thought you meant the other one.” Jazmine complained, she really didn’t want to do this now.

“There’s another guy?” Cindy asked curiously.

“I don’t know. There are a lot of guys out there.” Jazmine frowned, trying to come up with something that sounded somewhat reasonable

“I suggest we stop talking.” Riley stated, as they finally reached the other male. Jazmine angrily sat next to him while Riley and Cindy disappeared to another part of the bar. This was one of the many times that she doubted their loyalty. Because friends sure as hell wouldn’t drag friends into situations like these.

“I see you’re doing well.” Huey grinned, raising his glass to her. The male didn’t drink much so whenever she saw him with a drink, it always seemed to throw her off.

“I don’t know. I was thinking that I’d feel a lot better if I didn’t have to deal with this.” Jazmine growled, the male didn’t even seem to be threatened by her anger.

“You were the one that came to me Jazmine.” Huey stated flatly, placing his glass back down on the table.

“Yeah. Because you wanted to see me.” Jazmine sighed, “You’d think that you’d understand the concept of leaving someone alone.”

“I said that I wanted to see you. By you coming here, you agreed to this.” Huey frowned, taking a long sip from his glass before putting it back down.

“So why did you want to see me?” Jazmine snorted, “You better have a good reason or I’m going to kick your ass.”

“What happened to being in love with me?” Huey asked curiously, resting his chin on the palm of his hand.

“Well, I never exactly said that I was in love with you.” Jazmine sighed, “You’re putting words into my mouth Freeman.”

“And how long do you intend to avoid me Jazmine?” Huey breathed, sliding his hand from Jazmine’s ear to the base of her neck.

“Until the day I’m six feet under.” Jazmine stated, trying her hardest to ignore the very warm hand that was touching her almost lovingly.

“A bit morbid, don’t you think?” Huey smiled, deciding to move his hand further up to Jazmine’s face.

“You make me morbid.” Jazmine hissed, as the hand rested on her cheek.

“Really. I’m sure I made you into something entirely different.” Huey teased, rubbing his thumb over Jazmine’s lips.

“That was a long time ago.” The young adult argued weakly. Trying to turn away from the male, but his eyes just seemed to swallow her up.

“I guess a day really is too long.” Huey snorted, as he continued to explore her face with his fingers.

“Don’t flatter yourself. Narcism is never attractive.” Jazmine grumbled.

“Oh? What changed? You seemed to find it attractive before.” Huey grinned.

“Your brother. I think he stands a better chance with me than you.” Jazmine said miserably, she really wasn’t attracted to the younger Freeman. But she was trying her hardest to piss the male off.

“I never thought that you were the type that like men younger than you.” Huey smirked.

“Let’s stop talking like we’re old friends and start to talk business.” Jazmine stated, “I hope that you don’t intend to create this alliance in order to fuck me over again.”

“We are old friends.” Huey frowned, “And if I really wanted to ‘fuck’ you over I could have easily done it earlier.”

“Let’s just talk about the rules to this alliance.” Jazmine grounded out. She didn’t really want to be talking to him.

“We have a group meeting every weekend. Attendance is mandatory unless you’re dying.” Huet stated, “We help each other out when it comes to other gangs, but if you get involved with the cops we don’t know each other.”

“To be expected.” Jazmine smiled sadly, the rules weren’t impossible to follow.

“We’ll go over the rest of the rules at a later date.” Huey sighed, “Now. You’re going to tell me what the hell I did to get you so angry.”

“Gee. I don’t know Huey. Maybe I just don’t like the idea of not knowing what the hell we’re doing.” Jazmine frowned, that was the only reason they had a fall out in the first place. The other male had refused to label their relationship and she had no idea where it was going.

“I’m done.” Huey groaned, “I like you, but I don’t want to have to continuously deal with you making everything into a big deal. I have done everything I can to try to get you to be happy. But I have clearly gotten nowhere. Maybe you’ll be a miserable for the rest of your life.”

“You’re finally right about something.” Jazmine laughed solemnly, “Everyone fucking leaves in the end.”

“You’re wrong.” Huey stated, “You have these amazing friends that are loyal to you. The only thing that you’re doing wrong is pushing them away.”

“And what makes you think that?” Jazmine questioned, she could already feel her heart breaking. The male had said he was done with her.

“You can deny it all you want. But you’ve fallen in love with me and that scares you.” Huey voiced, “And tough luck. I love you too.”

“What good is it to love someone that’s afraid to say it to the world?” Jazmine queried, staring directly into her lover’s eyes. It was strange to think that they were having sex approximately twenty-four hours ago.

“I’m not afraid of anything.” Huey smiled, “It took a while, but your father warmed up to me.”

“You’ve been hanging out with my father?” Jazmine frowned, “No wonder he’s been talking about you more. What did you tell him?”

“I just told him that I love you.” Huey answered in a serious tone. Jazmine couldn’t help but smile at the statement.

“You’re an idiot.” Jazmine smiled, “Didn’t you just break up with me a few minutes ago?”

“It’ll all make sense in a second.” Huey grinned, before kneeling on the floor in front of her. The fact that the male was doing this shocked her. Huey wasn’t the type of guy that planned to get married or have a family. He was a revolutionist for goodness sake. “Will you marry me?”

“Of hell! Are you serious? This can’t be real.” Jazmine swore, “Jesus. I think I’m hallucinating.”

“Is that a yes or no?” Huey snorted, standing back up. It was funny to see that although the male didn’t seem to look like he had a care in the world, but his eyes told Jazmine a completely different story.

“That’s a yes, if this is actually happening.” Jazmine laughed, quite shocked at what had happened. Watching in astonishment as Huey slid the ring onto her finger.

“It’s good to see that you fixed whatever the hell was going on.” Cindy grinned, deciding to join the two at the bar.

“So did she say yes?” Riley questioned, “Because if she rejected your ass, I’m totally bagging the bitch.”

“Jazmine isn’t a bitch.” Huey sighed, resisting the temptation of smacking his brother on the backside of his head.

“Yeah, she’s yo’ bitch.” Riley grinned, in turn making Huey actually smack him on the back of his head.

“Jazmine Freeman.” Cindy wondered out loud, “That has a nice ring to it, don’t cha think?”

“Is that a pun?” Jazmine smiled, making Cindy look at her as if she was speaking another language.

“What the hell’s a pun?” Cindy frowned.

“Don’t even bother explaining.” Huey snorted, kissing the top of Jazmine’s head.

“Ew. You gay.” Riley complained.

** FIN **


End file.
